


【盾冬/stucky】一个“PTSD”的脑洞

by Lilian0627



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marvel Universe, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627
Summary: 因为不会写文，所以只有脑洞，就当小短文看看吧，见谅，感谢…一个关于史蒂夫的，与巴基有关的战后创伤综合征的，有点心酸又有点温暖的日常脑洞…珍惜眼前人…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	【盾冬/stucky】一个“PTSD”的脑洞

说起来，最近看的一些原耽漫画，都是偏心理创伤相关一类的，然后就联想到史蒂夫（漫画）刚在现代醒来，面对陌生的时代，陌生的人群，以及巴基的死讯时，那种绝望与自责…

【只是一个突如其来的脑洞】——

自从巴基小子成为史蒂夫，也就是美国队长的有力助手后，为了保密两人的身份，史蒂夫和巴基得到了一顶专属于两人的帐篷，

帐篷对于两人来说十分宽敞，但史蒂夫还是把两人的行军床摆放得很近，近到史蒂夫只要稍微伸个手，就能触碰到旁边的巴基，

巴基一开始有些疑惑，但史蒂夫说只有这样才能让他感到安心，巴基也就随他去了，甚至是到后来两人真正上了前线，一臂之隔的两张小军营床，拼接成了略微宽大一些的双人床，

史蒂夫其实很害怕，他害怕失去巴基，害怕某一天醒来时，身旁再也没有那个小小的温热的身体，所以只有把巴基紧紧拥在怀里，史蒂夫才能安然入睡，

直到后来，爆炸让他沉入幽深的海底，让他失去了巴基，他本该就此永远沉睡，这样就不用在醒来时孤身一人，然后，他醒了，

“巴基！”

他呼唤着身侧之人的名字，

“怎么了，史蒂夫？”

啊，是那个熟悉的声音，还好，他还在…

“史蒂夫，我该走了，你有了新的伙伴，我可以安心离开了…”

不，为什么？不要离开我，巴基，不要留下我一个人…

史蒂夫想要抓住巴基的手，可他怎么抓都抓不住，只能眼睁睁看着他逐渐远去，而耳边，是越来越嘈杂的，陌生的声音…

复仇者？是谁？美国队长？又是…谁？我为什么还活着？巴基…巴基！

“巴基！”

再一次从梦中惊醒，史蒂夫直直从床上坐起，身上满是冷汗，忽然，一只温热的手轻轻握住了自己的手，熟悉的声音再次响起，

“史蒂夫，又做噩梦了？”

如此真实…这是现实…还是梦境…

史蒂夫没有回话，只是伸出轻微颤抖着的双手，抚摸着对方的脸庞，脖颈，身躯…然后，拥入怀中，

“巴基，你是真的巴基，活着的巴基，对吧…巴基…”

“嗯，我是巴基，我还活着，我现在就在你身边，史蒂夫。”

轻拍着拥住自己的史蒂夫，巴基轻声回应，他明白史蒂夫有多害怕自己再次离去，就像自己同样害怕史蒂夫也会离自己而去，

“我不会再离开你了，史蒂夫。”

——————

老规矩，正文是不会有的！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！


End file.
